Star Trek Jarvik Station: One Week
by hadleygirl
Summary: A week of preparation for Jarvik Station.
1. Chapter 1

DAY 1 – STAFF MEETING

"Alright, people, welcome to our first full staff meeting." Andy announced. "We've got several things to accomplish today so let's get right to it. First, I have a few ground rules. By my count, we've got five doctors and three officers who can officially be called 'Commander'; would everyone be okay with first names only?"

The others looked around and nodded their concurrence. The Captain continued, "That would also be permissible for Zo and Kee to address us by given names, as well. ONLY in this venue, ladies." Andy looked to the two ensigns.

Both girls nodded their agreement. Andy had just a few more instructions, "Zo and Kee can also be used for assistance by their respective divisions: medical areas for Kee; Fleet areas for Zo. They can assist with reminders, memos, dates, etc, that all of you may need. Zo will also send out a follow up report the next day after the meeting if we leave unfinished business."

Again, everyone nodded their understanding. "Alright, let's get to it. Beginning with Doctor Davies. What do you have for us this morning?"

Drew leaned in to face the group, "We are fully staffed in our command positions, Captain. I, personally, have nothing for our meeting today. I'll let each of our medical department heads speak for themselves."

Andy nodded and turned to Dean Coe, "Very well, Pasha, would you go next?"

Pasha accepted, "Thank you, Captain. I am excited to report that we have filled all teaching positions. The rest of the staff will come the day of the migration."

The migration is what the senior staff was calling the day when all the rest of the staff and families for every remaining position on Jarvik Station would arrive. It was going to be a busy day, Andrea knew, and the logistics were going to be unreal. Zo and Kee, along with Jake and Lessa, had spent the better part of two weeks, getting everything in place. The migration was three days away.

"There are two visitations that I have scheduled after the migration. I have been invited to speak at a medical school on Galor IV. We are examining the possibility of sharing teaching facilities through com hookups. Also, another smaller school on Straleb may be closing and those students will have to transfer. It's entirely possible they'll be transferring here. We're working on the details of making sure their credits will be acceptable. We should have students within three months of the migration."

Andy nodded, "Anything else?"

Dean Coe shook her head, 'no'. "Thank you, Dean. How about you, Doctor Lor?"

The Ferengi very quickly added his information, "We, too, will be fully staffed at the migration. With your permission, Captain, we'll begin taking patients at the same time the school starts taking students."

"I think that works, Lor. What else?"

"Nothing that I can think of, Captain. Thank you."

"To you, then, Doctor Veersa."

"Thank you, Captain. The Federation has done the final assignments for those who will be part of the Research Wing of Jarvik Station. Jake has almost completed those security checks and the last of the names should be in my possession by the migration."

The Federation had decided that the Research Wing would be treated differently than the rest of Jarvik Station. The Federation hoped to use this particular area as a way to entice new membership. They were allowing non-Federation members to have research delegations. This had created some tricky staffing and residence requirements. It also meant Veer's skills as a diplomat were even more in demand.

"Anything we should be concerned about?" Andy asked seriously.

"Not at this time, Captain. I will let you or our Security team know if I have any issues."

Andy accepted the Vulcan's suggestion and moved on around the table. "You're up, Lessa."

"Thank you, Captain. We are finalizing our procedures for the migration. I have a few ideas that I want to discuss with you, first, Andy, before I let the others in. I believe this may make things run much more smoothly. Each school has already designated their Communications specialist. This seems to be functioning quite well. Does it appear so to you, Doctors?"

"Oh, yes, quite well." Was Lor's response.

"Indeed, Lessa. I have been most satisfied with the distribution of information." Veer concurred as Pasha nodded her agreement, too.

"Good." Lessa's relief was evident, "I am also fully staffed. My people and their families are already here so they are readily available for extra assistance with bringing in the rest of our inhabitants."

Andy nodded her acceptance of Lessa's report. "More?" the Captain asked.

"No, Captain, I believe that's all."

"Alright, Jake, what have you got for me?"

"Well, all the security checks are complete except for those few Veer mentioned. We only have about thirty of those left and we'll be done in the morning. All special security requirements for the research area and the medical area have been installed and are functioning normally."

Several of the researchers had felt their work was too important for standard security features, so Jake had a team installing special requests in close to 100 work areas. Also, Doctor Lor had recommended that secured rooms might be necessary for some patients who were not above the law or who had medical issues that didn't need to be in the general population. Andy agreed and Jake's team had to work on about another 50 rooms to get those ready.

"Also, I believe I may have our candidates for the last two staff positions." Jake teased.

"Two positions?" Andy asked, "I only need one Chief Engineer."

Jake looked to Drew who chimed in, "Well, Captain, Jake and I talked it over, and we think there's enough work for two."

"I'm listening." Andy intoned.

"We have equipment that will need attention," Drew started

"And a physical plant that will need attention," Jake finished, "Because of this, I think two heads may be better than one. Not that they couldn't help the other but each would have his or her specialty."

"Alright. And you have these folks?" Andy asked.

"I do, Captain. Drew and Veer actually found them but their security clearances check and they could be here, in place, before the migration."

"Names, Jake?"

"Kale, an Andorian, and Precious Keever from Alpha Centauri."

"Precious?" Andy asked

"Yeah, she doesn't really like the name but there's not much she can do about it." Jake laughed, "But everything I read says she's tough as nails; a real go-getter."

"And which one works on what?" Pasha asked, reading Andy's mind.

"Precious has the equipment; Kale the facilities. They'll both be here at 0-900 tomorrow." Jake supplied.

"They're both highly recommended by their respective supervisors, Andy. Kale left the Federation to work directly for the Andorian Science Institute. Keever was honorably discharged after service aboard two starships. She's actually been working for a developer of medical equipment. We'll be in good hands if they accept." Drew defended.

"Very well, then. What else, Jake?"

"I think that's it for now, Captain."

"Alright, I have one last thing. As if the migration isn't enough to keep us busy, we've been asked to host the semi-annual conclave for the Federation. We have exactly three weeks to get everything ready for close to a 1000 visitors. The list of expected attendees will be arriving within the next couple of days. Unfortunately, it means more security checks, Jake." A groan escaped from that side of the room. "And more housing assignments." A heavy sigh echoed from Zo and Kee. "We will be responsible for hosting two different events – a reception on the arrival day and a full banquet the following night. It is my pleasure to report that Chef Loc has accepted our invitation and will become Chef in Residence for Jarvik Station."

A quick glance passed between Lor and Jake followed by a slight chuckle. "We've also been assigned a Protocol Officer from the Federation. Her name is Lt. Brenna Cassidy. Her aunt is Admiral Lorene Cassidy." She looked at Drew who nodded at the recognition of the name. "She, too, will be here tomorrow. It is my plan that she will be in charge of most of this event. However, you will make yourselves available to her if she requires assistance."

All around the table acknowledged the command. "Very good, folks. Is there anything else?"

Andy waited for additional comments or questions but heard nothing, "Thank you, everyone. You're dismissed."

The members of Jarvik's senior staff began to file out of the room. The only one left was Doctor Lor.

"Captain, a word, if you please?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"When's the last time you got eight hours of uninterrupted rest?"

Andy was instantly on guard, "I'm not sure, Doctor."

"That's what I suspected."

"Look, Lor," Andy began.

"No, Captain. You look," The Ferengi returned, "It is my duty to make sure you are fit for command. You have a very demanding week ahead and you cannot function without proper rest. I order you to bed, Captain, for eight hours of sleep. If you feel you are unable to comply, I will have you removed from command and place Doctor Davies in charge."

Andy bristled at being ordered by the little man. "I suppose Doctor Davies put you up to this."

"No, ma'am. I put myself up to this. If you like, Captain, I can have you sedated if that would help you to comply."

Andy rose to her full height of 5 foot 7, giving her 7 inches over the Ferengi, "That will not be necessary, Doctor." She replied imperiously. "However, I have three different interviews to conduct tomorrow. I need to be prepared for those. Would it be acceptable if the eight hours began after I'm finished tomorrow?"

"I will give you until 2200 to be in your quarters, Captain. I don't want to hear from you or see you until after 6 am the following day. I will advise Lessa, Drew and Jake of these instructions so they will know not to bother you." The Doctor was just as imperious in his tone as the Captain.

"Very well, Doctor. Will there be anything else?"

The Ferengi smiled, "I believe that will do, Captain. Rest well." And he left the Captain contemplating how she could get out of the enforced nap time.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2 & 3 – INTERVIEWS & ENCOUNTERS

PART I - INTERVIEWS

Zo was in the Captain's Ready Room getting last minute instructions. "I would like Chef Loc to be here when the Protocol Officer arrives. They need to get to know each other right away."

"Yes, Captain."

"Also, you will need to make sure Lt. Cassidy's quarters are ready. Have a yeoman standing by."

"Yes, Captain."

"With regards to our two engineers, do we have sufficient space for them?"

"I believe so, Captain, but once you confirm whether or not families are involved, I will know for sure."

"Very good, Zo. Anything else you can think of?"

Zo smiled, "No, Captain."

"And you're sure there's nothing else on my agenda for today?" Andy asked regretfully.

Again, Zo smiled, "No, Captain. In fact, Doctor Lor made sure that any other appointments that even might come up were moved to tomorrow."

"That little…"

Zo waited patiently for the Captain's outburst but it didn't come as Commander Long entered the room.

"Little what, Andy? Ferengi?"

Zo knew that was her cue to leave. If anyone could cajole the Captain into accepting her fate, the glib-tongued Jake could do so.

"He's rearranged my schedule." Andy response was indignant.

"And well he should."

"Jake,"

"No, Andrea, listen. He's right. You have got to be on the top of your game. There's too much at stake over the next month for you not to be fully functioning. Get the rest. Now's as good a time as any."

"I don't like it."

Jake smiled, "You just don't like being told what to do. Especially by a little Ferengi doctor."

Andy smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, true."

"So, now that that's behind us, are you ready to meet Kale and Precious?"

"Bring them in."

Jake turned from Andy's desk and walked to the door. As it opened he waved the two candidates into her office. Each took a seat across from the Captain. Jake walked around Andy's desk to stand beside her.

"Welcome, Mr. Kale. Ms. Keever. It's an honor to have you."

Kale, the Andorian, spoke first. True to his species, he was possessed of the green toned skin and independently operating antennae. "It's an honor, Captain, to be here."

Precious responded as well, "Yes, Captain, a true pleasure." Precious Keever was the surprise. She had long blonde hair that she had pulled into a most unbecoming pony-tail. Her eyes were green but you had to get past the thick glasses to see them. Precious Keever was not afraid of hard work and her stout figure showed it. She was toned and her clothes accentuated that fact.

"So, the two of you know what we're looking for."

Each one tried to speak at the same time. They stopped and started, staring at each other.

"Ladies, first." Kale indicated.

"Why ladies first? Can't Andorians go first?"

"I was being polite."

"No need on my account."

"Well, no need to be nice to me, either," was the Andorian's indignant response.

Andy looked at Jake who shrugged his shoulders.

"Look," the Captain interrupted, "Ms. Keever, why don't you go first."

"Alright, I will. I believe that I am more than qualified to work on any medical equipment you may have on this station. I've also seen many different prototypes and have worked in labs developing machinery for hospitals and clinics across the galaxy."

Kale excitedly interrupted Precious, "Well, I've been working in the Andorian Science Institute since leaving Starfleet. I, too, have worked on a number of different types of equipment. And, I have been commended repeatedly for my performance and the performance of my staff."

"Is that so?" Keever looked at Kale, "Well, in addition to my medical work, I served two tours in Starfleet. I was an assistant to the Chief Engineer. My team was responsible for the regular maintenance and care of the warp drive engines. Also, there wasn't a replicator or transporter I couldn't fix."

Kale picked up the argument, reciting his tours of duty and his expertise on a ship as well.

Andy and Jake continued to let the two overachievers argue back and forth. Again, she cast a woeful eye to Jake who was making every attempt not to burst out laughing at the antics of the two candidates. Finally, Andrea had heard enough.

"Stop!" Kale and Precious both jumped at the sound of the Captain's voice. "It's obvious to me you are both qualified. The fact is there's enough work that we need two people. That's why you're here. It's not a competition."

Kale was shocked, "It's not?"

"She just said it wasn't, dimwit. Didn't you hear her?" Precious chastised.

"I'm just surprised, that's all" was Kale's response and the two started their arguing again.

"For the love of Pete!" Andy exclaimed, "Enough!"

Again, the two combatants stopped their battle.

"You are both immediately reinstated into Starfleet with the rank of Lieutenant. Mr. Kale, you will be responsible for the maintenance and upkeep of Jarvik Station."

Precious started to respond, but the Captain held up a forestalling hand, "Ms. Keever, you will be responsible for the maintenance and upkeep of all medical equipment on Jarvik Station."

Kale started to interrupt but the Captain glared back, "There is no reason that, if one of you is busy, the other cannot help and vice versa. I expect the two of you to work together, overseeing the maintenance staffs from each of the respective medical divisions. Understood?"

Again, both Lieutenants tried to speak only to have Andy stop them, "Just nod your heads, please?"

They shared a glance and then nodded. "Lieutenant Kale, do you have family that needs to be transported here to Jarvik?"

"No, Captain, I'm not married. I have a few personal belongings but one of my friends can have those shipped to me."

"Good. How about you, Lieutenant Keever?"

"No, ma'am, I'm not married either. It's just me and my cat."

"You have a cat." Andy paused, "Very well, Lieutenant, please make arrangements to have your cat and any other of your personal belongings transferred to Jarvik Station immediately. Two days from now, the remainder of the staffs, merchants and their families will be arriving. You will have a very busy time solving the issues that arise with equipment and plant on that day. I suggest, Lieutenant Kale and Lieutenant Keever, you take a long look around the station and get familiar with every nook and cranny."

For the first time since they entered the Captain's office, their response was in unison, "Yes, Captain."

"Commander Long," Andy turned to Jake who had been watching the activities with amusement, "Have Ensign Zo show our engineering TEAM their office and get them assigned quarters right away."

"Yes, Captain." Was Jake's quick response.

"Congratulations, you two are also members of Jarvik's senior staff. Don't make me regret that."

And for the second time, their response was a unified "Yes, Captain."

Andy stood, bringing the interview to an end. Jake showed them out to Zo and then came back in, laughing.

"They've already started arguing again."

Andy shook her head, "Good grief."

"It'll be fine, Andy. If nothing more, it'll be fun to watch."

"Great. That's all I need."

The Captain's desk-com buzzed, "Captain, Lt. Cassidy and Chef Loc are here."

"No, that's all you need." Jake replied. "I'll show them in on my way out." And her Security Chief headed out of Andy's Ready Room. But, before he departed, he turned back, "Oh, and sleep well, Captain."

"Out!"

The doors closed and then opened again quickly as Lt. Brenna Cassidy, the new Protocol Officer assigned to Jarvik Station, entered Andy's office followed closely by Chef Loc. Andy indicated the available chairs and the two sat down.

"Thank you, Chef, for joining our meeting. I apologize for the short notice." Andy started.

"No problem, Captain, I'm happy to help." Andy heard the underlying sarcasm in the Ferengi's tone but let it pass.

The young lieutenant chimed in, "Well, I know that I was thrilled to find out the famous Chef Loc was going to be doing the meals. It is truly an honor, Chef."

Loc preened under the compliments.

"Lieutenant, I know that you've already been briefed from Federation headquarters as to what to expect. I, personally, have no preconceived ideas. I am open to your suggestions."

"Well, then, Captain, I was thinking that on the day of arrival, stringed music, something pleasant, would be nice in the background. And for the main banquet, dancers from several of the represented groups would be in order."

Andy listened as Brenna continued with her plans. Chef Loc, Andy discovered, also had a keen mind for what would and wouldn't work in the situations described. After another twenty minutes of discussion, the Captain was satisfied.

"Well, I believe it's in very good hands between the two of you. I only have one real request, Lieutenant."

"What's that, Captain?"

Andy smiled, "Make me look good."

The lieutenant laughed stuffily, "Of course, Captain."

Andy pushed a button on her desk and Yeoman Capri entered the Ready Room. "This gentleman will take you to your quarters, Lieutenant. My ensign, Zola, is available for any assistance you may need. Also, my entire staff is at your disposal should you have any questions. Thank you, again, Brenna, and welcome to Jarvik."

The lieutenant nodded her thanks and turned to leave with Chef Loc behind her.

"Chef, a few more minutes of your time, please?"

The chef turned and came back to the Captain's desk.

"I need your services, Chef."

Loc was instantly in business mode, "My services, Captain? What might that be?"

"The day after the migration I want to host a small reception in my quarters for the senior staff. I would like you to cater. This will be a paying event, Chef."

The chef smiled, "Ah, profit, Captain, I do like the sound."

Andy smiled back, "I was sure you would. Then you'll do it?"

Loc replied, "I will, Captain, but I'd like to make you a deal."

Andy was wary but replied, "Alright, Chef. What's your deal?"

"I've got some new recipes I've wanted to try in order to get them ready for the new restaurant. I haven't had time for a proper tasting. If I could use your little event for that, I wouldn't charge you full price. You'd be doing me a favor, as well."

Andy agreed immediately, "Done. To be on the ground floor of Chef Loc creations, I'm excited!"

He offered his hand to consummate the agreement. "Done, Captain. Three nights from now, in your quarters. See you then." And Chef Loc left the Ready Room.

After the interviews had wrapped up, Andy had ventured outside to speak to Ensign Zo, only to run right into Doctor Lor.

"I understand your interviews are completed. You could start your eight hours now." The smug little Ferengi told the Captain.

"We agreed, so long as I was in my quarters by 10:00 pm that would be acceptable."

"Very well, Captain, just don't forget." And he left the area.

Andy tried to keep her fury in tact as she turned to the Ensign. "Zo, I…"

"Captain, everything is done for today. Please, go ahead and do what the doctor wants. How bad could it really be?"

Andy started to respond one way to Zo but decided against it. Instead she answered, "Very well, Ensign. Unless the station is under attack, I guess I'm not to be disturbed. And, if it should come under attack, please make sure to tell the enemy leader that Doctor Lor is Commander in Chief."

Zo stifled her laugh but responded, "As you wish, Captain," to Andrea's exiting back.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 2 & 3 – INTERVIEWS & ENCOUNTERS

PART II - ENCOUNTERS

Andrea had a full head of steam as she stomped across the main promenade. The area had been growing busier and busier by the day as more businesses opened and more people moved onto Jarvik Station. By day after tomorrow, with the final influx of all the residents, the population would be larger than some planets. As Andrea focused on this and other issues working through her brain, she didn't see the gentleman walking the other way. The collision was imminent. The body that Andy hit didn't move. In fact, had it not been for the two strong arms that grabbed her shoulders, it would have been the Captain on her butt in the middle of the busy station. As she looked the length of him, Andy could tell this was the body of someone who cared about his appearance and took great pains to keep himself in shape. She then looked up into the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. So dark, in fact, that they appeared unfathomable. The man's hair was also dark, showing only slight signs of graying at the temple. He stood still as Andy finished her exploration of his features, smiling slightly when she made eye contact again. Andrea turned bright red and quickly broke the stranger's embrace.

"I am so terribly sorry, sir. I was miles away." Andrea stammered.

"That's quite alright. It's nice to have an attractive young lady try to knock you off your feet." The voice was rich and smooth, like honey on a hot day. If Andy's blush had been red before her face was now on fire from the suggestive tone in his voice.

She tried to get herself under control as she responded, "Is there something I could help you with?"

The man smiled. "Well, I am looking for my niece. Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Probably. Who's your niece?"

"Lt. Lessa Couchatta," Was the stranger's reply.

Andy smiled. "It's actually Lieutenant Commander now and she should just about be ready to get off duty. Follow me."

Andy led the stranger to a turbo lift and gave the command for the Communications/Security Center. "And how do you know Lessa again?" Andy attempted to make small talk, hoping to draw out a name.

He smiled at her attempts, "I'm her uncle. Just here for a quick visit." The stranger's reply was still cryptic and no name.

Andy nodded as the doors to the lift opened, depositing them on the Security Room level. The squeal from the other side of the room was almost deafening.

"Uncle Kota!" Lessa flew from her console into the outstretched arms of her relative. He returned the hug, affection flowing between the two. "How did you find me?"

"Your captain was kind enough to escort me." He answered simply.

Andy was surprised at his recognition of her rank but didn't comment.

"Why so formal, Uncle? This is Captain Andrea Thoreau. Captain, my uncle..."

Lessa's uncle quickly supplied, "Call me Kota."

Andy extended her hand in formal greeting, "Please, call me Andy."

Kota's smile was unreadable, "It's a pleasure to meet you…Andy."

The sound of her name, in that rich, honeyed voice, sent involuntary chills. His handshake was firm and warm. Andy wanted to run but was held, mesmerized by Lessa's mysterious uncle.

The captain finally found her voice and removed her hand from his grasp, "Well, uh…Lessa." Andy turned to her Communications Officer, "I'll be in my quarters, if you need me."

"Beginning your eight hours, ma'am?" Lessa asked lightly.

Andy scowled, "Yes, Commander. Feel free to interrupt me."

"No, thank you. Doctor Lor made it quite clear what the chain of command is during your," she paused for emphasis, "nap period."

"Ha ha, very funny. Enjoy your time with your uncle." Andy brought the conversation to a close. "Kota."

"Captain." And Andrea left the two family members alone.

"What was that all about?" Her uncle asked innocently.

Lessa smiled. "She's a person with whom you would have much in common, Uncle. She doesn't sleep much either."

Kota watched as the lift doors closed on the pretty captain. He had seen her when she entered the promenade. Her head down, studying the info-PADD intently, she had been oblivious to everything around her. It had been easy to put himself in her path. What he hadn't counted on was the instant attraction he felt the minute they touched. If her blush and stammering were any indication, she was affected as well.

"So, what's this eight hour nap?" he continued as Lessa finished her shift and began walking out of the Communications hub.

"The Chief Medical Officer ordered her to take eight hours off and sleep. Knowing Andy, I doubt she'll close her eyes but she'll at least stay out of sight." Lessa locked her arm with her Uncle's and guided him to the Turbo lift, "But enough about her, why are you here?"

He smiled at his niece's enthusiasm, "I wanted to check on you before I had to ship out, Lieutenant Commander Couchatta." He emphasized her new rank.

Lessa giggled and they continued to talk as the lift doors closed.

Andy was in her quarters, two hours before she had to be. It was 8 pm. She had to stay in her room until after 4 am. She was going to go absolutely insane at the enforced isolation. Andy had decided she might as well try to sleep so she had changed into the sleep pants and tank top she favored. The lights had been dimmed in her quarters and soft music played in the background. She was just about to stretch out when her door bell rang.

She was surprised to find Lessa standing there. "Problems, Commander? I thought you had orders from the doctor?"

Lessa smiled at the captain's somewhat surly tone, "No problems, ma'am. Actually, I've brought you a gift." And she handed Andrea the unusual looking ring.

"Thank you," Andrea said hesitantly, "What is it?"

Lessa laughed, "It's called a dream catcher. In mine and my uncle's traditions, we believe that the dream catcher will keep in the good dreams and keep the bad ones out. My uncle swears by his."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes, he's suffers insomnia like you. When I mentioned it, he said we needed to give this to you."

Andy was flattered by their thoughtfulness, "Lessa, I don't know what to say."

The young officer smiled, "Say nothing, Captain. Just put it near your bed and let it do the rest."

"Thank you. I will. And thank your uncle, too."

"I will, Captain. Sleep well." And with that she left.

Andrea returned to her sleeping area, studying the unusual item. "Well," she thought to herself, "I've tried everything else, might as well try this." And she put it near the top of her bed and then stretched out.

It seemed like only minutes and Andy was floating. She was completely relaxed, engulfed by warmth. The deep voice, like rich honey, spoke in her dreams.

"You only needed to know you were protected and cared for. Here, lean back against me."

Andy relaxed into the embrace and felt two strong arms wrap around her. She smiled as the pleasant dreams played around her and she slept.

It was 10:30 am and Captain Thoreau had not reported for duty. Ensign Zola was beside herself. She had contacted Commander Couchatta but the Captain's intercom had not been turned back on, per her agreement with Doctor Lor. As 11:00 am neared and there was still no sign of the Captain, the ensign called Doctor Davies and Commander Long to the Ready Room.

"There's got to be something wrong. She is never, ever late."

Jake laughed, "Maybe she overslept."

Drew joined in the laughter but the Ensign was serious, "Stop it!"

The two men looked at the little spitfire and sobered up. Drew placated, "Alright, Zo, we'll go to her quarters. She's probably just putting in extra time so Lor can't come back on her later." And the two men exited to go check on the Captain.

In her quarters, Andrea awoke with a start. She looked around the room, confused. Had there been someone with her or had she dreamed it? Dreams….dream catcher and she made the connection. The talisman was still at the head of her bed where she had placed it last night. Andrea knew nothing had happened but she couldn't quite clear the fog.

The captain jumped at the sound of her door. "Probably Lor telling me I can come out now," she groused. She opened it and was surprised to see Jake and Drew standing there.

"What's up?" She asked waving them in.

The two men shared a glance and then Drew replied, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Not really, but I figure it's around 6 or 7." Was Andy's nonchalant reply as she dressed.

"Try 11:30 am, Captain," Jake answered.

Andy flew out of the dressing area, her jacket not fully secured, "What! Why didn't someone get me earlier? Are you all crazy?" She hurriedly finished dressing and returned to her seating area where the two most senior officers had remained.

"What's this?" Jake picked up the dream catcher.

"Nothing," Andy replied, "Let's go. I need to have a talk with Commander Couchatta." And the Captain left her quarters with the other two officers trailing behind.

At the Communications & Security hub, Andrea went straight to Lessa and pulled her aside into a small room. Drew and Jake watched the Captain, not sure if she hadn't lost her mind.

Lessa was shocked by the Captain's sudden appearance and order to join her but she hurriedly left her station. Once inside the small room, Andy turned on her Communications Officer.

"What…I mean…where…hell, I don't know what I mean." Andy fumbled for words.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Lessa asked, concerned.

"I don't know, Lessa. I had the strangest dreams and sensations last night."

Lessa smiled, knowingly, "The dream catcher."

"It's just a piece of wood with strings and feathers, Lessa. It's not magic."

Lessa still smiled, "Some say it is magic, Captain. My uncle swears by it."

"Your uncle," here was Andy's real issue, "where is he?"

"He left on the morning transport at 0-900. He had to return to his post."

"He's Starfleet?"

"Yes. He didn't tell you?"

"You didn't tell me." The captain accused, but continued, "I know this is going to sound strange, Lessa, but what did the two of you do last night?"

"It's not strange, Captain. Believe it or not I understand. My uncle and I dined at the restaurant on Promenade 8 and we talked to almost 2 in the morning. The restaurant owner had to run us out. He then went to his guest quarters and didn't leave until the transport this morning."

"I think…" Again, Andy stammered for words, "I don't know what I think."

Lessa spoke, with a tone wise beyond her years, "My uncle is considered a mystic among our race. He is said to possess certain powers and skills passed down from his father and his father before him. I have no doubt that you dreamed something that you cannot explain, Captain. My only question is this: were your dreams pleasurable?"

Andy smiled, "Yes, Lessa, they were."

"And did you sleep well?" She continued.

"Yes, Commander, I did."

"Then all is well, Captain." Lessa stated. She started to leave but turned back to her commanding officer, "I have one more thing to say to you, but I don't think you're going to like it."

Andy shrugged, "Go ahead, Lessa."

"My uncle says to tell you that the two of you will see each other again and, next time, it will be real." And the Lieutenant Commander left her Captain with a perplexed look.


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 4 – MIGRATION

It was finally here. By ten pm tonight, Jarvik Station would be fully occupied. Andy paced the deck on Observation Two, waiting for the time to address her staff and crew. Pasha, Veer and Lor were each situated on the main entrances to their respective medical areas, their communications adjunct with them. Ensigns Zola and Keege were located on the Promenade level that allowed the main access to all the residence and merchant areas. In SecCom, what the others had taken to calling the Security/Communications hub, Lessa was just as nervous as the Captain. She was going to be responsible for the efficient movement of all the personnel today. In the Maintenance headquarters, Keever and Kale were talking to their crews, making sure they were all strategically located throughout Jarvik for easy access as calls started to come in. Jake and Drew were on the Promenade, watching the Captain pace a hole on the deck.

"It's time, Captain," came Lessa's voice through the communications badge.

Andy responded, "Thank you, Commander. Open a channel for me, please?"

The familiar call of "all hands" drifted through the station, followed by the Captain's strong voice, "Officers and crew of Jarvik Station, now hear this."

Throughout the post, Starfleet personnel came to attention at the sound of the Captain's command and awaited further instruction. Andrea continued,

"Over the next several hours, we will bring Jarvik Station fully to life. It will be demanding, chaotic, exciting and frustrating all at the same time. Your senior officers have worked very hard to make this transition smooth and efficient but there will be situations that arise that will demand your attention. Please communicate through the proper channels established for this exercise. Lieutenant Commander Couchatta is the eyes and ears of Jarvik from this point forward. As of right now, Lessa, you have the com." And with that, Andy relinquished command of the station to her Communications Officer.

Lessa took a deep breath, cleared her throat and then spoke, "Thank you, Captain Thoreau. As you have been instructed, Docking Bays 1 & 2 will service the hospital staff. Bays 3 & 4 will service the medical school. Bays 5 & 6 will service the research area and Bays 7 & 8 will be remaining Starfleet staff families and other essential personnel, including our retail facilities. All parties should know their assignments, having been given that information prior to boarding transport ships today. If anyone doesn't know, please route them through the proper area on the main promenade entrances. As you escort families and personnel to their quarters, any maintenance issues need to be reported directly to Lieutenant Kale or Lieutenant Keever. They will assign crews as quickly as possible. I know that many of your families will be arriving today, as well. Please keep your greetings to a minimum as others are waiting. You will have more time to spend with them after this is over. All senior staff will report to SecCom once your areas are fully staffed and all personnel accounted for. I respectfully request you keep communications chatter to a minimum, reserved primarily for maintenance calls and emergencies. You have ten minutes to assume your posts. Commander Couchatta out."

Jake smiled broadly at Andy, "She was an extremely good choice, wasn't she?"

Andy smiled back, "Yes, Jake, she was."

"So what are we doing?" Drew asked

"Well, we're backing up maintenance," Andy replied, producing tool kits from the bench closest to her.

Jake laughed at the concerned look on Drew's face, "I'm a doctor, Captain. I am not a grease monkey. I don't know the first thing about condenser coils and replicator panels."

Jake opened the tool case and pulled out the schematics PADD. Passing it to the doctor, he said, "Just punch in the problem here and the proper graph will show up. Make sure that what you see in the wall looks like the PADD and you'll be fine."

Drew shook his head, "And to think I went to medical school for this."

Andy let the two banter back and forth a few minutes longer before interrupting, "Look, you're not going to be asked to rewire a nuclear generator. I think you can handle it. Besides, maintenance is going to need all the help they can get. Spread out through the station. If you're close by a call and you can handle it, notify Kale or Keever. Otherwise, you can go help Zo and Keege get personnel checked in."

Drew thought about his choices. He liked the young ensigns but their constant chatter was often times overwhelming. "I choose grease monkey, thank you."

Andy laughed. She didn't blame him; she liked the grease monkey option, too. Lessa's voice broke the silence, "All hands at the ready. Transports, please dock at Bays 1, 3, 5 and 7. The migration of Jarvik Station is officially under way."

And with that, ships docked and people began pouring into the facility. Families and family pets, personal belongings in suitcases and bags began piling up. Personnel quickly dispatched residents to their quarters. Many of the doctors and researchers already at the station were available to meet their significant others and additional personnel, freeing up the Starfleet crew to help others. The doctors were also busy, answering general questions for the new inhabitants.

Within an hour of the first ship docking, the maintenance crews were called upon for assistance. Most calls involved doors sticking, replicators producing anything but what they were actually supposed to produce and a few areas that appeared to have been left incomplete by the construction crews. This necessitated a few residences to be shifted but Zo and Keege had actually allowed for this in their action plan. Andy, Drew and Jake answered maintenance calls as they could.

Lessa, Kale and Precious remained calm throughout the operation. Andy was very proud of the authoritative action and how none of them, as yet, had seemed to get flustered. Precious called for assistance in the hospital wing, a closet door stuck with a small child in the closet. Andy was close by and answered, "Thoreau here, Lt. Keever. I'll handle it."

"Thank you, Captain." Was the brief reply.

Andy triggered the door sensor and was greeted by a very attractive woman, with short brown hair and the markings of a Trill. She appeared quite flustered, "Are you here about the door?"

"Yes," Andy smiled, "Which way?"

The young woman pointed, "In the bedroom. My daughter is stuck in the closet."

"She doesn't sound upset," Andy volunteered.

The lady smiled, "No, she thinks it's a game of hide and seek. Lucky for me."

Andy smiled and began taking apart the control panel that operated the closet door.

"I'm Kilee Ozoua, head nurse for Jarvik hospital."

Andy smiled, "You can call me Andy," not wanting to disclose her rank. "Congratulations. You must be quite good if you're head nurse."

Kilee smiled, "I don't know how good I am. Right now, I'll settle for being very lucky."

Andy nodded and continued to work on the closet system.

"Do you know Doctor Lor and Doctor Davies?" The Trill made polite conversation while Andy worked.

"Yes, I know them both."

"What are they like? I mean, I know Lor is Ferengi. Is he typical Ferengi?"

Andy smiled, "No, not typical at all. He's very forthright and funny. I think you'll like him."

"And I've heard Doctor Davies is second in command as well as Chief of Staff. Is he terribly old, then?"

Andy hid her laugh, "No, not terribly. Just very responsible. Look," Andy could tell she was nervous, "Just do the job you were hired to do and everything will go well. Don't cower and don't second guess yourself. You'll do fine."

And with that, Andy pushed the button opening the door to a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl, "You found me!"

"No, Andy, found you." Kilee laughed.

"Why did you have to found me?" She looked at Andy.

"Well, you hid so very well, your momma needed help."

Kilee smiled at Andy's kind reply, "This is Lucee. Lucee, this is Andy."

The little girl wrapped Andy's legs in a tight hug, "Nice to meet you, Andy. What do you do? My momma's a nurse!"

Andy smiled, "Oh, I do a little of this and a little of that. And right now, I've got to go. You help your momma, okay?"

"Yes, Lucee, go find Moses and show him his room."

"Okay, mommy! Bye Andy!" And the little girl skipped out of the room.

"Moses?" Andy asked.

Kilee smiled, "The cat who got rescued from the water…Moses."

Andy laughed, "Nice to meet you, Kilee. Good luck."

"Thank you, Captain. Nice to meet you, too."

Andy had already started for the door but stopped in mid-stride, turning back to the Trill.

"I know Captain's bars when I see them, ma'am. Thank you for the help and the information."

Andy smiled knowingly, "You're most welcome, Kilee Ozoua. I look forward to seeing you again." And Andy left the head nurse's quarters.

Four hours after the migration had began the last transport pulled away from Jarvik Station. Andy, Jake and Drew were already in SecCom, as the maintenance calls had lessened. Lt. Kale and Keever were also in SecCom, taking the last few of the maintenance calls. Doctor Veersa was the first to check in.

"Commander," He spoke as he entered the area, "All personnel for the Science and Research Section are present and accounted for. We are fully staffed."

"Thank you, Doctor Veersa. Science and Research is fully staffed."

Dean Coe and Doctor Lor arrived together, "Commander Couchatta, the Jarvik School of Medicine is fully staffed. We are all present and accounted for."

"The hospital at Jarvik Station is reporting fully staffed. All personnel are present and accounted for," Doctor Lor echoed Dean Coe.

"Very good. The School of Medicine and the hospital are reporting fully staffed."

Ensigns Zola and Kee entered the SecCom hub, "Commander, all remaining Starfleet personnel are present and accounted for." Zo started. Keege continued, "Also, all non-essential personnel, including all retail merchants have checked in. We are fully manned."

"Thank you, Ensigns. We are reporting fully staffed in all other areas of the station."

"Maintenance, Keever and Kale," Precious began, "is reporting complete. All issues fully resolved."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Lessa turned to Captain Thoreau, "Captain, it gives me great pleasure to announce that Jarvik Station is fully manned; all personnel present and accounted for. The station is fully functioning and operating normally. You have the command, Captain, and congratulations."

The senior staff erupted in applause as Jarvik Station was now fully operational. Andy smiled back at her staff.

"Thank you, Commander Couchatta. You did an excellent job. As did all of you!" She looked around her, "I know you are all tired and want nothing more than to get some rest, but I have one more order of business."

The members looked expectantly at their Captain, "Tomorrow evening you are invited to a party in my quarters. Catered by none other than Chef Loc himself, I want to thank you for everything you've done in getting Jarvik Station where it is today. Dress is casual; check your rank at the door. Time is 7pm sharp. You're dismissed."

And the senior staff took a well deserved break from the day.


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 5 – PARTY

Andy's door started ringing shortly before 7pm. The walls between the briefing room and Andy's quarters had been removed and Loc's people had been bringing in trays for the last ten minutes. Andy had also set up a small bar area in the briefing room, stocked with all manner of liquid refreshment. Anything forgotten could be replicated in the Captain's mess if push came to shove.

All of her senior staff were present, including Zo and Keege. Chef Loc made his entrance shortly after 7, announcing the beginning of the event. "Your attention, please?" the chef interrupted.

"I am grateful to the Captain for this opportunity. The things you taste tonight are not on any of my restaurant menus. Hopefully, you will be helping me set new creations for Quatrain, my new eatery that will open one week after the Conclave. If you like what you taste, please tell me. If you don't like what you taste, please tell me. Thank you."

All present began to applaud, "One more thing, please make sure you all make reservations for opening night at Quatrain. You will have priority seating, at full prices, of course!"

The group laughed and began polite applause again. Loc started to leave but Andy detained him, Lor close behind, "Chef, I would like for you to stay."

Loc cast a wary glance at his brother, "I would like it to, Loc." Was the response.

Loc smiled and nodded and turned to the wait staff close by, "Keep the trays filled, men!" And Loc and Lor drifted to a corner to talk.

The two young ensigns, who had become fast friends, approached their commanding officer, "Captain?" Zo began. "I just wanted to say thank you. You've given me such a wonderful opportunity. It's truly been exciting."

"Yes, Captain, me, too!" was Kee's excited follow up.

"Well, you two girls have done a wonderful job and I'm very lucky to have you both." Andy smiled as they giggled and went on to talk to Lor and Loc.

Pasha and Veersa were huddled in their own corner, excitedly exchanging ideas. The Captain turned around and walked right into Precious Keever, "Captain?"

"Please, I thought we were checking rank at the door?" Andy laughed.

"Yes, ma'am, you did say that. Although, that means people'll call me Precious."

"Well, we don't have to. I just hate calling you Keever all the time."

The young lieutenant smiled, "Well, on the ship, a lot of the time, the guys called me Pre. That works."

The two ladies were joined by Kale, "I kind of liked the sound of Kale and Keever. Worked pretty well for me."

Andy smiled, "The two of you worked extremely well together. I was afraid I might have to referee."

Kale looked sheepish as he replied, "No, we battled it out the day before."

"Yeah," Pre chimed in, "We knew we couldn't sound like an old married couple and get done what we needed to do. We resolved our differences."

"Yes," Kale continued, "We agreed to work together on company time and argue on our own time."

Andy laughed, "Well, I'm glad for the compromise. It worked." She put a hand on each officer's shoulder, "Jobs well done."

"Thank you," they replied in unison and turned to make their way toward the food table.

Andy continued to mingle around the room and was finally joined by Jake and Drew. "This was an excellent idea, Andrea." Drew motioned to the event unfolding behind them.

"Yes, Captain. Very well done." Jake added, "What made you think of it?"

Andy smiled, "I just wanted some way to show everyone how much I appreciated their efforts. A time to relax and unwind before we get down to the business of Jarvik Station. It's all for real now."

Drew nodded, "Yes, it is, but you've got an excellent staff."

"Sure do. If you had any doubts, yesterday should've put them to rest." Jake finished.

Andy nodded her agreement, "Never any doubts about the rest of them. Don't know if I can say the same for you two clowns."

Jake and Drew laughed at Andy's subtle put down. They continued to chat a few minutes longer until each was drawn into other conversations. There was one person left to speak with and Andy found her near the back windows of her quarters. She walked up to stand next to Lessa.

"You did well, Less," Andy said simply.

"I was very nervous," was the honest reply, but the Commander still didn't make direct eye contact with the Captain.

"I know. I was, too, but I knew you had the skills to rise to the occasion. You didn't let me down, Lessa, and I'm very proud of you."

Lessa finally looked into her commanding officer's face, "I'm not sure why I should inspire such confidence, ma'am, but I am grateful." Andy patted her arm and turned to rejoin the group but Lessa stopped her.

"One more thing, Andy. It's a personal matter."

"Certainly."

"My uncle contacted me earlier this afternoon."

Andy was immediately interested. The Captain was still uncertain as to whether or not what she had experienced a few nights ago was real or a dream. One thing was for sure, she had rested better since that time than she had in years. Andy also had no doubt that the mysterious Uncle Kota had something to do with that.

Lessa continued, "He wondered if you would be open to conversing with him."

"Conversing with him? He's not on a Starship?"

Lessa hesitated, "He's asked me not to tell you just yet where he's stationed, and," she hurried, "I don't know why, it's just his request. He knows how to contact you if you're interested. However, he will not press his advantage if it's unwelcome."

Andy smiled, "That's very old fashioned language, Lessa."

The girl laughed, "I know. It's how he speaks sometimes, too, like he's hundreds of years old."

Andy teased, "Is he?"

Lessa smiled mysteriously, "Who knows? Are you?"

Andy looked at her Communications Officer, "It's not polite to ask a woman her age, missy."

Lessa laughed again and then continued, "What should I tell him?"

It was Andy's turn to look away. She had never felt like she had in that short time she was in Kota's presence. Andrea had been fascinated, mesmerized, and enthralled. These were feelings that the woman in her had never really experienced. It was definitely something to investigate further.

"Tell your uncle I can't wait to hear from him."

Lessa smiled. "He'll be contacting you later tonight." And the young commander walked off, leaving the Captain speechless once again.


End file.
